Gar (Afterverse)
Gar was an Onu-Matoran in Mahri Nui, and was the Le-Matoran inventor Defilak's best friend. History Early Life Gar was created by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna to help with the construction of the Mata Nui robot. Upon the completion of the project his memories were wiped and he was placed on the island of Xia as a shopkeeper. He sold trinkets to tourists for several years before deciding the work was to dull. He sold his shop and became an explorer, buying an airship and flying south. He soon began to explore the tropical interior of the Southern Continent, discovering new species and mapping the expansive jungle and subterranean cave systems. As such he was underground during the Great Cataclysm and was trapped in bowels of Voya Nui. After several months he managed to find his way out, only to be caught in a cave in on his way out. Fortunately, the matoran of a nearby settlement found him the next day. They dug him out and carried him back to their village and rebuilt him in a similar fashion. He lived amongst these matoran for several years before leaving for the growing settlement of Mahri Nui. He settled in and made friends with the Le-Matoran inventor Defilak. Centuries later the city sunk into the depths of the Voya Nui Bay after its foundations were weakened by an intense earthquake. Gar was one of the few hundred survivors and helped rebuild what could fixed. He was one of the first to sign up for the Sentinels program started by Dekar to help protect the city from the dangers that lurked in the depths of the bay. ''Rock Bottom'' and Black Water Gar volunteered to fill in for Reysa, one of the Hydruka Keeper, when the onu-matoran fell ill. While on duty he was attacked by Kalmah, dragged into the Black Water and devoured. His mask was later discovered by Defilak on a ledge near the top of the Black Water and was brought back to Mahri Nui for his funeral. Personality and Traits Gar is cynical and rather anti-social, not one to make small talk with others. He is stubborn, refusing to surrender to a view he disagrees with. His only true friend is Defilak, seemingly the only matoran who can put up with Gar's sarcastic quips. Powers and Equipment Being an onu-matoran, Gar has the potential to control the element of earth. However, he does not have access to these powers as he is a matoran. He possesses naturally superior night vision than other matoran, a trait all onu-matoran possess due to their tendencies to live underground. Despite not being a "fixed" matoran from Karzahni like the other matoran in Mahri Nui, Gar was still affected by the small amount of mutagen he was exposed to immediately after the sinking of Mahri Nui sunk into the Voya Nui Bay. This gave him a stronger, sleeker form more suited to his new environment. Gar wears a powerless black kanohi Komau, the Mask of Mind Control. It is unknown what tools he carries. Appearances *''Rock Bottom'' (First Appearance) *''Black Water'' *''Hellbound'' (Mentioned only) Trivia *As Gar's corpse was consumed by Kalmah, it was not transported up to the red star for revival. So even if he had been inside the Matoran Universe, he would not have been stranded on the Red Star. But the nature of his death ensures that wherever he died, he is very certainly gone for good. Category:Matoran Category:User:DeltaStriker Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Afterverse